ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Seirei
Seirei is a chunin level ninja of Sunagakure. 'Events' 'Chunin Exams: Written Section' 'Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death' 'Chunin Exams: The Final Exam' 'Chunin Exams: Chunin Selection' 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Seirei Gender: Female Age: 14 Weight: 124 lbs Height: 5'4 Birthday: 11 September Sexuality: Blood Type: A 'Appearance' Body Build: Slender, but slightly curvy with appx. C cup Skin Tone: White with a slight tan Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Auburn Hair Style: Tied into two downward pigtails Outfit: Resembles a Middle Eastern belly dancer; beige and dark red gypsy dress with gold, metallic seqined belt; matching top is cut above the midrift and is sleeveless; wears sockless sandals Headband Location: Tied to belt on waist Distinct Features: Large hoop earings and pierced naval; multiple, oversized gold bracelets on both arms Scars: None Tattoos: None 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: Suna fan-user clan Friends: Daichi, (arguably) Akio, Fo-ji Known Family Members: Parents, uncles, aunts, cousins Affiliations: Sunagakure, Team Renji Mentors: Renji, family of fan users History: Seirei comes from a prestigous family of fan-using shinobi whose lineage dates back to the earliest days of the village. In the olden times, before the First Lord Kazekage united the nomad clans that wandered the desert, the ancestor of Seirei's family forged a binding pact with the Sickle Weasal clan who then trained them in the arts of fan jutsu. Personality: Seirei's pride in her family is secondary only to her pride as a shinobi. That said, she is fiercely loyal to her village, and is unwavering in her resolve. This pride makes her strict, stern, and organized--and, by proxy, easily annoyed with those who are disobediant, disorderly, cowardly, or disrespectful (traits often attributed to her two comrades, Akio and Daichi). However, she can also be empathetic and sisterly, particularly towards Daichi, who she is willing to lay down her life for. Seirei readily submissive towards her sensei, and vows to one day become as noble a shinobi as he. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu Kekki Genkai: n/a Hiden Abilities: Sickle weasal fan jutsu Chakra Type Innates: Wind Primary Weapons: Dual wind fans Flaws in Style: Seirei's jutsu are primarily effective at long and sometimes medium range, and is almost useless when the opponent closes in, due to her having to make wide, time consuming strokes with her fans Style: Seirei uses her special fans to channel wind chakra in the form of small gales that are guided towards the enemy. These gales increase in speed as they home in on the opponent, forcing back any airborne objects (shuriken, kunai, etc.) and sending the enemy flying if contact is made; stronger winds can even cluster together, creating mini "blades of wind" (similar to a barrage of thrown shuriken) that deal cutting damage. The size and strength of these gales depends on how much of the fan is opened, which in turn depends on how much chakra Seirei is willing to put into her attacks. Small circles on the inside of the chakra corespond with the jutsu's power. Jutsu List: Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu [[Wind Style: True Wind Scythe Jutsu|'Wind Style: True Wind Scythe Jutsu']] [[Summoning jutsu (sickle weasels)|'Summoning jutsu (sickle weasels)']] [[Summoning: Blade Dance|'Summoning: Blade Dance']] Trivial Knowledge Favorite Food: Spicy apple gelatin and dried pork Least Favorite Food: Fruit sorbet Favorite Color: Red Fears: Failing in her duties to her peers and country Past-Times: Studying battle tactics and meditating Wants to Fight: Akio (to knock him down a few pegs) Nindo: "To become the embodiement of a virtuous shinobi." Favorite Word/Quote: "A shinobi's goal is to maintain order and excercise obediance." Player: Sam Other Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Team Renji Category:Unfinished